In recent years, mobile phones are becoming more sophisticated and smaller as represented by multi-function mobile phones, i.e., smart phones. In such mobile phones, a high-frequency circuit module, in which various components that are necessary for transmitting and receiving high-frequency signals are mounted on a circuit substrate thereof, is provided on a mother board (see Patent Document 1, for example). In the high-frequency circuit module described in Patent Document 1, a power amplifier IC, a transmission filter, a reception filter, and the like are provided on the circuit substrate. Inside the circuit substrate, passive components such as capacitors that constitute a matching circuit and the like are embedded. The high-frequency circuit module described in Patent Document 1 is provided with two transmission/reception systems respectively for the cellular system 800 MHz band and for the PCS (Personal Communication Services) system 1.9 GHz band, and one reception system for the 1.5 GHz band that is the reception band of GPS (Global Positioning System) so as to enable the positioning function that utilizes GPS.